Phantom
Phantom is a smuggler ship from the Landreich. Crew *Kevin Milady - owner and pilot *Hans Kruger - copilot *Igor - navigator and topside gunner *Merilyn Langer - chief engineer and tail gunner Description As most ships, it was equipped with a durasteel hull, hydrogen scoop fields, inertial dampener. For defense it is equipped with shields and photon topside guns shooting mass driver rounds and tail guns. It also carried illegally a nuke mine along with fake ones. After its upgrade, it was equiped with a Reverberator Three Thousand C series engine (although the current was in the E series), an extra half inch of durasteel laminated onto the pressurized hull, a quad auto-tracking laser in a retractable belly turret and a complete overhaul of the jump engine. With all that additional weight the ship lost a lot of cargo-carrying ability but became faster. The engines demanded to be switched over at least every 8 hours in order to have a quick pop off. If they sit cold for more than a day, they take a longer time to heat up. History In one of its latest mishaps, a mass driver round penetrated the shields and forward viewport and killed the ship's co-pilot. While on Gainer's World, young fugitive Hans Kruger boarded the ship and he took the co-pilot's position. In 2634, while in the Empire of Kilrah Hallin system, it was engaged by three Kilrathi frigates. Two of them accelerated to block their way towards the jump point and four Vak fighters were launched against her. Milady made an abrupt maneuver to align the ship with the jump point. Igor managed to shoot one down. Milady didged the ship away from its original trajectory and then resumed his course, fooling thus the frigate's laser fires, mass driver dounds and plasma energy bolt. A second fighter was shot by Langer, finished off by Kruger. The frigates started coming about to align with the Phantom 's new course. Milady launched a nuke mine and a fake one; the real one hit a frigate while the second one changed course to avoid the fake one. However it launched 3 seekers against the Phantom. Langer had a hard time to shoot them down, and Kruger blew the chaff but 2 of them passed straight through it. Igor was still shooting against the remaining Vaks, which however maintained a distance becaise of the frigate's volley. Milady activated the engine, forcing Kruger to shut down the shields to compreserve power for speed. The Phantom entered the frigate's firewall which teared off a part of the portside wing. Kruger turned the scoops off to gain speed towards the jump point and passed through. The engine begun to engage, when Langer managed to shoot one of the seekers, and another one fell right into its debris. However the remaining one boosted forward, and as Langer shot it, it exploded tearing up the aft section of the unshielded ship. The disaster killed Milady and Langer leaving Igor wounded under debris, exposed in vacuum, and Kruger always in the controls, who however had managed to secure himself in his flight suit. Kruger was the only survivor who brought the crippled ship to the demilitirized zone and to the Hell Hole. He refurbished and rechristened the ship Lazarus and was registered as its owner. category:individual ships Category:Civilian ships